Counting Stars
by KayNatalie
Summary: An average Sunday drive turns into what may be the best or worst day of Steve McGarrett's life. A mysterious beauty, death threats and a battle on the beach are the beginnings of the ride of a lifetime for Steve... Sorry I'm new and horrible at summaries! Very AU! Please let me know if i should carry on and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

"... and that was One Republic and their brand new smash hit Counting Stars! Wow! What a song! Now later up in the segment we have..."

Steve only half listened to the radio as he raced along the lonely road in his Mercury. It was a beautiful summer's day on the island of Oahu and Steve was taking a Sunday drive staring out at the vast ocean to his right. It was somehow the most calming and the most exciting view he had ever seen. He absolutely loved every little thing about his home. There was no way it could become any more beautiful.

He froze. His eyes glued to the waves a kilometre away.

He had seen something. And suddenly there it was again. Easily the most incredible sight he had ever seen. A figure out in the distance was riding a wave three times its size. It moved with such grace and agility it was hard to believe that he wasn't dreaming.

The figure disappeared inside the tunnel of the wave and Steve waited anxiously for it to reappear- his eyes fixed on the wave. After what seemed like hours the figure emerged and Steve let out a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that the wave would swallow the tiny figure. He watched and smiled as the figure did a small dance and jumped off their board in jubilation before resurfacing and paddling out further into the waves.

Steve returned his attention to the road ahead of him just in time to see the black SUV ramming into the side of his Mercury from a small side road to his left. He gasped and everything seemed to move in slow motion. His car flipped and rolled down the steep embankment towards the beach. He felt himself being thrown from side to side and heard the sickening crack of a bone breaking.

By the time his car halted, his head was throbbing. He could taste the metallic bitterness of blood in his mouth. He looked around up and saw the black SUV on the road at the top of the embankment. There were two men in suits standing beside it speaking into a radio.

He made eye contact with the first and realised this way no ordinary accident. The man shouted something that Steve couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears and the two men started making their way down the steep embankment towards Steve. He recognised the weapons in their hands as AK-47's.

He had to get out of there! But he couldn't run and could barely think in his state. When he looked at his phone he saw is destroyed and lying in pieces on the floor of the passenger seat. There was only one thing he could do- the surfer!

He opened his crumbling door and fell out of the car onto the sandy beach. Looking up, he saw the two men approaching. Stumbling and limping, he desperately made his way down the beach and towards the figure emerging from the waves. They had seen the accident!

He collapsed before the rising tide and let out a breathless rush of words to the approaching figure.

"HELP! They're.. they're gonna.. just help!"

The figure leaned down and he saw the biggest hazel eyes he had ever seen. They were perched on lightly freckled cheeks and framed by a curtain of long blonde hair. She was beautiful. Steve became captivated in the deep hazel pools that seemed to be asking him questions in a huge rush. Despite his state he smiled up at the woman who was becoming increasingly worried. She kept firing off questions at him. But he never heard her.

Suddenly she was yanked away from him and roughly thrown across the sand. Steve remembered- the two men! One grabbed him and he tried to struggle against the strong hands holding him. The other lowered a gun to his face and said something in another language. As he smiled an evil, crooked smile he was hit with a roundhouse kick as powerful as a hammer to the face and dropped like a stone. The man released his grip on Steve and he fell to the sand- his broken leg not able to support him. Through half conscious eyes he watched the surfer tackle the man to the ground and struggle with him before she knocked him out cold with a vicious elbow to the nose.

Despite himself- Steve smiled. This woman was way tougher than she looked. She rushed over to him and started hurriedly speaking to him and reassuring him. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strange rhythmic beating somewhere in the distance and Steve struggled against the warm arms of unconsciousness that tugged him back. He could hear voices mumbling and strong antiseptic smell filled his head. What had happened?

A sudden recollection of the events on the beach came rushing back to him. In a panic, he bolted upright, his eyes wide and wildly searching the room. His panic, however, only lasted a second as his weak, battered body violently protested and he let out a yelp of pain and softly fell back onto the starched white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Hey! He's awake!"

"Steve! Hey Steve babe calm down! Calm down."

He recognised those voices. He gingerly opened his eyes. Leaning down towards him he saw the concerned but familiar faces of Kono, Chin and Danny. All of them wide eyed and all of them with looks of extreme worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Steve asked, still slightly dazed from his sudden consciousness.

"What happened? Ha-ha what happened? Well I don't know about you but I seem to remember getting a call in the middle of the night from a hospital saying that my best friend had just arrived and was in a seriously critical condition. That's what I remember happening so why don't you fill us in a little, Steven, as to why you are currently in ICU looking like you've been through hell and back. Hey! Why don't YOU tell us Steven?" Danny finished his rant and finally laid his arms to rest at his side. They had been flying through the air, almost knocking out Chin, in an attempt to prove his point.

Steve tried his best to explain his story- the SUV, the two men, the woman. But as he neared the end Danny cut in once again.

"Woman? Steve the doctor we spoke to said you arrived alone. He even said it was a miracle you had been able to make it in your condition. There was no woman who helped you!"

Steve protested but the others just gave him sceptical looks and checked what drugs he had been given. Before long he gave up and the call for the end of visiting hours was sounded. The group slowly left, sending him wary looks over their shoulders and speaking in whispers.

"I know she was there," Steve said softly to himself, "she has to be real."

"You're not crazy." Steve startled and his head snapped to the back of his room. It was only then that he noticed the small nurse standing checking his vitals. She had probably been there the entire time. She gave him a small smile.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"The woman? The one who you saw? You're not crazy. She was here. I was working last night when she brought you in. She stayed too, but just long enough to make sure you would make it and then she left. Didn't leave a name or number or even an address."

Steve's heart lifted and fell. Just when it had seemed as if he would be able to see her again- she was gone. Without so much as a way to contact her or to say thank you. She had saved his life.

Steve sighed and said a quiet thank you to the nurse as she left.

Why would the woman just leave?

With that thought, Steve let his eyes fall closed and drifted off into a restless sleep. He slept on and off throughout the night. At 2:13 in the morning, he gently awoke once again. He could sense another presence in the room. He looked to his right and sure enough, sitting on a plastic chair in the shadow, were those hazel eyes. He could see her properly now. She was stunning. With her long wavy blonde hair, tanned skin and bright eyes she could be a model. She was slim and tall with long legs. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled a small smile. She had dimples. He smiled too but once again he felt sleep pulling him away. He closed his eyes. When they reopened, it was day and she was gone.


End file.
